Lo Wang
Appearance Equipment & Abilities * Master swordsman * Master marksman * Ki manipulation Personality Shadow Warrior Classic In the Classic, Lo Wang is fearless and headstrong. He never runs away from battle and meets it full head on. The most well known trait of Wang is his silver tongue. He also seems to be perversive towards females, especially young ones. Lo Wang seems to possess high moral compass as when Zilla became corrupted and wanted to take over Japan, Wang didn't want to be any part of that and left. Shadow Warrior (2013) In the reboot, Lo Wang's personality stays pretty much the same albeit much less perversive. Through the course of the game, Wang seems to grow in character, even admitting being an asshole towards others. He develops a tight bond with demon Hoji and shows great pain and anger, when he sacrifices his life for Wang. Pre-Clash Biography Lo Wang is an assassin who works for the powerful Japanese industrial magnate, Orochi Zilla. He is sent to purchase an ancient katana from a collector named Mizayaki for 2 million dollars. Mizayaki refuses the offer and Lo Wang tries to take the sword by force, killing his men in the process. Lo Wang is captured when Mizayaki reveals his bond with a demon named Hoji, and is caged, but escapes when demons attack the compound. Mizayaki is killed in the attack and Lo Wang allies himself with Hoji in hopes of retrieving the sword. Hoji explains that the Nobitsura Kage, as the sword is called, is capable of slaying immortals and is anathema to demons. He also mentions that the Nobitsura Kage is actually three swords, and so Lo Wang seeks them out to merge them into one. Through the course of the game, Lo Wang comes across "Whisperers": magical golems which contain a memory (in place of a heart) that one of the Ancients, the immortals that rule the demons, chose to sequester away. By slaying these golems, Wang absorbs their memories and learns of the game's back-story. In the Shadow Realm, the home realm of the demons, the rain is fueled by the weeping of Ameonna, the sister of Hoji and the other Ancients. Hoji and Ameonna had an incestuous affair, which made her happy and stopped the rain. This caused a disastrous drought, and when the affair was discovered by Enra, the ruler of the Shadow Realm, Hoji's other brothers, Gozu, Mezu, and Xing, separated the pair and skinned Hoji's face as punishment, forcing him to wear a mask. Ameonna accepted her responsibility to the Shadow Realm, which embittered Hoji against both her for her abandonment and Enra for his tyranny over the Ancients. He conspired to poison his sister and take revenge upon Enra, tricking Xing into delivering a tainted potion that put her into an eternal slumber and causing another drought, using this to draw Enra to the temple so that Xing could overthrow him and rule the Shadow Realm in his stead. But the plot was stopped by Mezu, the most loyal of the brothers to Enra. Xing was beheaded by Gozu on Enra's orders for his role in the plot, which did not kill him, and Hoji was banished to the mortal realm for his treachery. Enra later saw that only the sacrifice of an Ancient could revive Ameonna and save the Shadow Realm, and thus sought the Nobitsura Kage, the only thing in existence which can kill an Ancient. Enra brokered a deal with the mortal Zilla to find and assemble the sword, promising a cure for his paraplegia and the assistance of demons to conquer the Earth. On his quest for the third piece of the sword, Lo Wang, who originally sought the Nobitsura Kage to deliver to Zilla, turns against his boss, betraying the Kyokagami twins, fellow assassins who also work for Zilla, in order to help Hoji retrieve the final piece of the weapon. It's discovered that Zilla was holding a Whisperer hostage the whole time, and is in possession of the third piece of the sword. Lo Wang tracks down Zilla, in hopes of gaining the last piece. Enra, knowing of Wang's betrayal, warns Zilla and heal his paraplegia, giving him demonic powers. Cured Zilla fights with Lo Wang over the piece but Wang gets the upper hand and Zilla flees. When Enra teleports Hoji back to the shadow realm, Lo Wang uses the last Whisperer on earth to travel to the Shadow Realm and learns that Hoji, who originally created the Whisperers, regrets his role in plunging the Shadow Realm into misery and seeks to undo his wrong by creating another Whisperer, taking away his memory of Lo Wang. Lo Wang convinces him that Enra needs to be stopped, and so the two join forces once more, with Hoji seeking to redeem himself by killing Enra and using his blood to revive Ameonna. Upon their return to earth, Lo Wang confronts Zilla, and cuts off his sword arm. As Lo Wang reassembles the Nobitsura Kage to its full Ancient-killing power, Zilla escapes with the help of the Kyokagami twins. With the full Nobitsura Kage in his hands, Lo Wang returns to the Shadow Realm with Hoji to confront Enra. Lo Wang is captured by Enra and stripped of the sword. Enra tries to sacrifice Hoji to revive Ameonna by means of using the original Whisperer that Hoji made, which like the others before, can handle the Nobitsura Kage without harm, but Hoji disarms the Whisperer and hands the sword back to Lo Wang, forcing Enra to retreat. But by touching the Nobitsura Kage, Hoji dooms himself. Lo Wang corners Enra after a tense battle with Xing's headless body, Enra allows Lo Wang to slay him, since he is the only sacrificial candidate left. Ameonna awakens, and upon seeing the dead body of Hoji, she weeps, bringing rain back to the Shadow Realm. Shadow Warrior 2 Five years have passed since Lo Wang shattered the alliance between his deceitful former boss and the ancient gods of the shadow realm. Despite noble intentions, Lo Wang's efforts to annihilate the darkness corrupted the world, creating a strange and savage new order where humans and demons live side by side. The once feared warrior now lives in the shifting wildlands outside the reach of his enemies and the neon glow of Zilla's cybernetic metropolis, scratching out a meager existence as a hired sword for the local Yakuza clans. When a simple mission goes wrong, Lo Wang is drawn into a volatile conflict between a brilliant young scientist, a controversial cult leader, and a terrifying new drug known as Shade. The sharp-tongued hero must once again wield lethal blades, staggering firepower, and archaic magic to purge the world of evil. He is seemly being devoured by Kamiko in her dragon form at the end of the game after defeating Ameonna. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships * Zilla (former employer) * Hoji (companion) * Kamiko (companion) * Master Smith (friend) * Hideo (friend) Trivia * In Shadow Warrior Classic and it's expansions, Lo Wang is voiced by John William Galt, while in the reboot by Jason Liebrecht. * The name 'Wang' is the source if many jokes at Lo's expense, as 'Wang' is slang for male genitalia. * The name "Lo Wang" can be understood as “老王”, which translates word for word as "Old Wang". In Chinese, you can add a "Lo" in front of some one's last name to show that you are familiar with him. There are also internet memes of this particular name. For example, “隔壁老王” (Ge Bi Lo Wang, or Lo Wang next door) is a common expression for a man who have an affair with his neighbor's wife. Category:AetheticMonkey